


Justice By Any Means

by EternalHope7



Category: Batman (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Dark Multiverse, F/M, Injustice Clark Kent/Eradicator Lois Lane, Jealousy, Mind Control, Partner Betrayal, Protective Clark Kent, Protective Lois Lane, Reunions, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope7/pseuds/EternalHope7
Summary: It'd been a year since Bruce had been converted to the Regime's cause. A year since he'd began searching in secret for the woman he knew Clark needed the most - a Lois Lane who wouldn't be horrified by what he'd become.The Eradicator's world was falling apart when a man she'd killed years ago saved her.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Justice By Any Means

The world was _screaming_. Lois staggered as billions of voices in thousands of languages shrieked, cried, and wailed as one. Overwhelmed, she couldn't even hear her own screams as she shut her eyes and shot upward, clapping her hands to her ears in a vain attempt to block them out. God! So many, _so many_! She thrashed in the sky, nails digging into her skin as she flew higher and higher. Not high enough she could still _hear them_ _screaming!!_ Lois wailed as she opened her eyes and looked down at her burning world. The Earth was unrecognizable, a ball of flames and shuddering darkness and she couldn't understand _why_! No one had made this happen! It just was! Why!? How could she stop it, save them? It was too big, happening too fast and they were still _screaming_ and she could still _hear them all_ -! Lois clawed at her ears as she desperately entered the black of space but it _they_ wouldn't stop and-

"Lois!" A coherent word, a voice in amongst the many wailing shrieks. Lois turned, searching for the voice that had called for her across the screams of her dying world. There. A bright hole with shimmering light. A dark figure in black and purple armor. Who? Didn't matter, didn't- "Take my hand!" He yelled as he reached for her. She flew toward him. Took his hand. Felt her stomach clench as she was pulled through. The sudden silence was jarring as she collapsed against a cold floor. The shinning light behind her cut off as she lay there and panted in the dim room. Lois shivered as she tried to catch her breath, flinched at the rustle of thick fabric as her rescuer kneeled at her side. "Lois?" The voice whispered as gloved hands gently brushed her hair out of her face, a familiar figure looming over her. _Impossible_. "Can you hear me? Are you... are you okay?"

"Br-" Lois turned from him and coughed into her arm, laying flat against the floor as she focused on breathing. It couldn't be him. He'd been dead for years.

"It's okay," he quietly assured her, "you're safe." She'd killed him. Burned him in rage until nothing remained. He couldn't be here, be _real_. He was. Just like... just like Clark had been. Lois scrambled back from the man then, trying to keep away from him when he reached for her. No! Not again! She wouldn't-! "Lois!" The woman winced at his worried cry and he lowered his voice as he spoke again. "It's okay," he promised her.

"Bruce," she gasped out, watching with wide eyes as the man smiled beneath his cowl. He reached up and took it off, revealing tussled black hair and dark blue eyes. God. How long had it been since she'd seen-

"I'm here, Lois," he told her, "you're safe now."


End file.
